


Скоро все обязательно изменится

by Drakonyashka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Виньетка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka





	Скоро все обязательно изменится

Раскинув руки в стороны, Криденс лежал на тёплой земле и смотрел на пробивающиеся сквозь листву солнечные лучи, вспоминая. Вспоминая, как несколько лет назад на одной из полян Центрального парка бравый аврор Персиваль Грейвз наткнулся на мальчишку Криденса Бэрбоуна, рыдающего от бессилия и безысходности. Как не прошел мимо, не смог остаться безразличным при виде худой сгорбленной фигуры, скорчившейся на земле, и слез, текущих из наполненных темнотой глаз. С тех пор прошло много времени, но эта поляна так и принадлежала только им двоим.  
  
Иногда Криденса спрашивали, куда он уходит, но каждый раз получали тягостное молчание в ответ. И каждый раз сгорбливаясь, опустив голову и прикрыв глаза, он ожидал наказания. Но Ньют лишь посоветовал на всякий случай брать одного из его «совсем не опасных зверей» и приобнял нахмурившуюся Тину, порывавшуюся что-то сказать. Куинни старательно повязала пушистый шарф, а Якоб, стесняясь, протянул сверток с булочками из их пекарни. Такими ароматными, что трудно было сдержаться и не съесть по дороге.  
  
Даже сейчас он был благодарен им за эту тактичность. Криденс лениво потянулся и протянул руку к лежавшей рядом книге. Грейвза не было уже несколько дней, но он терпеливо ждал, зная, что скоро это обязательно изменится.


End file.
